Fur Elise : Untuk Elise
by orangawesome
Summary: Éli, aku sudah mengenalmu hampir seumur hidupku. Oleh karena itu, bila pekerjaanku beres (6 bulan kalau segalanya lancar. 100 tahun kalau tidak.) aku akan pulang, berlari ke rumahmu, mendobrak pintumu, lalu melamarmu jadi istriku. Apapun bisa terjadi. Bila aku tidak kembali. Jangan terlalu cepat melupakanku. PrusHung. Human AU. Sebuah surat.


**_Salam kenal, saya author newbie di fandom ini. Sebenarnya saya sudah bergentayangan cukup lama. Tapi tidak pede mau publish -.-_**

**_Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai #bow_**

**_Warning : Human AU, deskripsi yang membosankan. Bila menyebabkan sakit kepala jangan dilanjutkan._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Axis Power Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya_**

**_dan semua surat yang dirangkum dalam "Neraka di Stalingrad" sepenuhnya milik penulis dan orang yang seharusnya menerimanya._**

* * *

**_Für Élisé_**

_- e-_

Diadaptasi dari kisah nyata,

Surat – surat terakhir tentara Jerman dari front Stalingrad

_1947_

_Pasukan ke-6 Jerman berhasil menembus pertahanan kota Stalingrad, Rusia pada tanggal 23 Agustus, dan membuat pangkalan di utara, Volga. Penaklukan oleh Jerman diperkirakan sudah bisa dilakukan keesokan harinya. Namun, rakyat Rusia tidak mau tunduk ataupun menyerah. Mereka melakukan barikade di seluruh penjuru kota. "Semua penghalang kuat ibarat benteng, dan semua rumah ibarat kamp musuh." Tentara Merah, cuaca, dan penduduk setempat. Ini adalah pertempuran yang tidak sebanding._

"Dilarang menyerah. Pasukan ke-6 akan mempertahankan posisi mereka hingga prajurut terakhir dan ronde terakhir..."

_Mereka terjebak. Kelaparan, kebingungan, dan ketakutan. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, selain berusaha untuk tetap hidup dan waras. Pesawat terakhir yang meninggalkan Stalingrad, membawa serta cerita mereka dalam surat – surat yang jujur apa adanya._

Langit kelabu, suhu minus entah berapa derajat. Angin berhembus kencang-cukup kencang untuk menerbangkan tenda divisi artileri. Salju turun sejak kemarin sore dan sekarang sudah menumpuk setinggi satu meter. Kami harus menabur pasir agar tidak tergelincir. Kami membakar apapun yang bisa dibakar untuk menghangatkan badan; tapi tidak ada yang bertahan cukup lama. Jadi, kami menggali lubang yang lumayan dalam di salju dan tidur bergelung seperti gelandangan. Aku sudah makan roti beku kemarin. Secara keseluruhan, aku _awesome_ seperti biasanya. Bagaimana denganmu Élizavéta Hédérvary?

Aku telah menulis dua puluh tiga surat – tujuh belas aku alamatkan padamu. Tapi selama ini aku hanya menerima sepuluh surat balasan darimu. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada surat-surat yang tidak berbalas itu.

Kutebak kau juga mendapat beberapa surat dari si Edelstein, Roderich Edelstein. Dan kau membalas _semua_nya. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun Éli. Dan aku tidak sedang cemburu pada siapapun. Aku tidak menyukai Roderich Edelstein sejak hari pertama kami bertemu; hari dimana ibumu memutuskan bahwa kau sudah cukup tua untuk dijodohkan dengan pria yang kaya-ups-pantas dalam sebuah pesta minum teh, yang mengganggu rencana penjelajahan harta karun kita. Kebencianku padanya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Éli; tidak ada hubunganya dengan wajahmu yang merona tiap kau bicara dengannya, atau matamu yang berbinar – binar memperhatikannya bermain piano, atau bagaimana kau bersikap seperti seorang anak perempuan yang manis tiap kali dia berada di dekatmu. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Lagipula kejadian itu terjadi bertahun tahun yang lalu. Aku ragu kau masih mengingatnya.

Kau tahu Éli, kemarin Roderich memainkan _Für Élise_ dengan sebuah _Grand Piano_ di tengah jalan, di _sini_, di Stalingrad yang hangus dan beku. _Grand Piano _itu berdiri tegak di tengah jalan, rumah terbakar di kanan dan kirinya. Semua orang lewat sambil memukulnya. Kecuali pada saat itu, saat dimana Roderich membuat benda itu berfungsi dengan benar.

Serdadu – serdadu lain berkumpul di sekitarnya saat itu. Puluhan pria muda yang dekil dan kesepian. Ada yang berdiri, duduk di atas helmnya, atau bersandar di puing – puing bangunan. Ada yang terpaku meperhatikan, ada yang melamun mendengarkan sambil membayangkan masakan tahun baru istrinya, ada yang setengah tertidur-menyelipkan badannya di antara yang lain untuk mencari kehangatan.

Aku tahu lagu yang ia mainkan. Aku hafal setiap nadanya. _Gott_, aku bahkan tahu tombol mana saja ditekan oleh Roderich saat itu. Biasanya lagu itu membuatku resah, tapi ini Stalingrad. Tempat ini dapat membuatmu sangat resah, hingga titik dimana kau hanya bisa pasrah. Lagipula tidak banyak hiburan di sini, jadi kau sebaiknya menikmati apapun yang sebisa mungkin dapat dinikmati.

Ini hanya aku saja, atau Roderich memang sedang merindukanmu? Karena aku merasakan kemiripan antara nama Éli dan Élisé. Aku tidak iri padanya karena bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan spektakuler. Sungguh. Aku juga bisa memainkan _Für Élisé_-untuk Élisé dengan _Grand_ _Piano _itu, kalau saja tiga jari tangan kanan dan jari kelingking tangan kiriku masih ada. Terkadang, aku berpikir akan jadi apa aku setelah perang ini usai. Tidak banyak pekerjaan yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa jari – jari yang lengkap. Mungkin, aku akan jadi pemain sepak bola. Atau wasit. Tapi, itu candaan orang yang mau mati. Jadi sebaiknya kau abaikan saja.

Aku merasa semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Kematian ibu; pertunanganmu; sakitnya ayah; pertunanganmu; perang ini; pertunanganmu. Aku tergoda untuk menambahkan kata "kematianku" di akhir daftar konyol yang membuatku gila itu.

Éli, aku sudah mengenalmu hampir seumur hidupku. Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku berharap kamu masih ingat padaku.

Oleh karena itu, bila pekerjaanku beres (6 bulan kalau segalanya lancar. 100 tahun kalau tidak.) aku akan pulang, berlari ke rumahmu, mendobrak pintumu, lalu melamarmu jadi istriku.

Apapun bisa terjadi. Bila aku tidak kembali. Jangan terlalu cepat melupakanku.

_Beobachten sie est bitte fräulein Élisé._

_Tschuss._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_31 Januari 1943, pasukan Jerman menyerah pada Rusia. Atas upaya mempertahankan kota tersebut, 72.000 prajurit tewas, 42.000 terluka, dan 107.000 menjadi tawanan perang._

_Pada bulan Januari 1943 pesawat terakhir keluar dari Stalingrad dan mendarat di Novorcherkask. Tujuh kantung surat ditahan, dibuka, nama – namanya dihilangkan dan diklasifikasikan menurut nada umumnya, lalu dibundel rapi dan dikirimkan ke Komando Tinggi Angkatan Senjata sebagai sarana untuk menilai_ moral prajurit_. Setelah diproses dan dipelajari, bersama seluruh dokumen Stalingrad yang lain siderahkan pada Korps Penerbitan Angkatan Senjata untuk ditulis. Namun dokumen tersebut dibakar karena "tidak dapat diterima oleh bangsa"._

_Kita tidak tahu apakah Gilbert Beilschmidt termasuk 72.000 prajurit tewas, 42.000 terluka, atau 107.000 prajurit yang menjadi tawanan perang. Mungkin saja ia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang dapat pulang dengan selamat._

_Tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu Éli, Élizavéta Hédérvary, ataupun _Élisé_. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa wanita itu nyata. Siapapun ia, dimanapun ia berada, nyata atau tidak, ia tidak pernah menerima amplop kusam dengan tulisan tangan jelek "_Für Élisé"_ di pojok kiri atas._

_-Das Ende_

_(BvRN, 2012)_


End file.
